Sam's Holiday
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It's Halloween at Amity Park and Sam, Danny and Tucker are going to the haunted house. But Danny and Sam find the ghost of a young girl inside it. Who is she? What is her story? Will she bring Danny and Sam closer together?
1. The Haunted House

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know it's late, but here's a little Halloween story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

It was Halloween in Amity Park. Young kids were waking from door to door saying "Trick or Treat". Older kids were heading to Halloween parties. A few teens were T.P.ing Mr. Lancer's house. Others were heading toward the Halloween festival and haunted house in the town park. These other kids going to the haunted house would soon include Samantha "Sam" Manson, Daniel "Danny" Fenton and Tucker Foley.

A knock on her door caused Sam Manson to pause as she put on her Halloween costume.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your friends Daniel and Tucker are here Samantha," came her grandmother's voice. Sam's parents had left earlier to go to a Halloween party.

"Tell them I'll be down in a minute," Sam said, checking her reflection in her full-length mirror. Halloween was Sam's favorite holiday and this year she was dressed as a pirate. The top was a white shirt with puffy sleeves and a black corset tied with red lace over it. The bottom was a dangerously short skirt with red and white diagonal stripes and lined with black fur. She had on black fishnet stockings and black high-heeled boots and even a sword (fake of course) with a gold hilt that was fixed onto her skirt. On her head was a black pirate hat lined with red lace and a huge red and black feather in it. She had curled her hair, letting it hand down, and put black make up around her eyes, red lipstick and nail polish as red as her lipstick.

After a quick look over herself, Sam exited her room and headed downstairs. She entered the living room where Danny and Tucker were waiting for her. Danny was dressed as Jack Sparrow and Tucker was dressed in a purple suit and black cane, as a pimp.

"Hey guys," she said. Both boys turned their heads, and their jaws _dropped_. Tucker was the first one to regain use of his brain.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sam?" he asked. Sam frowned at him.

"What do you think Danny?" she asked her other friend. Danny continued to stare thinking _DAMN, she's sexy._

"Wow," was all he could say. Sam smiled at his reaction.

_Just what I was hoping for, _she thought. Truth be told, Sam had fallen in love with Danny. She hoped he would like her costume. She had spent hours trying to find something that Danny would like, but was still her.

"We should get going," she said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get into that haunted house," said Tucker excitedly. The three of them made their way to the park. Tucker was in front while Danny and Sam lingered in the back.

"Nice costume," Danny whispered to Sam.

"You too Sparrow," she said, tugging playfully on one of his fake dreadlocks.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow," he said in a surprisingly good imitation.

"My apologies captain," Sam said with a smile. They had entered the Halloween festival where many of the kids from Casper High were hanging out. Including Paulina and her little gang.

"Ewwww, look at her costume," Paulina said, looking straight at Sam. Paulina herself was dressed as a fairy princess in a _short _sparkly pink dress, pink high-heeled shoes and a silver tiara.

"What's wrong Manson, your not enough of a whore as it is?" Paulina taunted. Sam clenched her fists and turned around glaring at Paulina.

"Paulina I have a message for you," Sam said angrily.

"What is it?" Paulina asked as if she had better things to do than talk to Sam.

"Your little sister called, she wants her Halloween costume back," said Sam, hands on her hips, smiling triumphantly. **(A/N: I know Paulina doesn't have a little sister, but lets just pretend she does, okay?) **Paulina looked as if she had been smacked in the face. There was an 'Ooooooooooo" from the surrounding people.

Paulina walked up to Sam and hissed at her, "Don't do something you'll regret." Sam smiled.

"Trust me," she said, "I won't regret this." And Sam did what she had been wanted to do for so long and punched Paulina right in her perfect little stuck up, overly made up face. Turning on her heel, Sam walked away. Usually, Sam wouldn't do something like that, but Halloween was Sam's holiday. It was _her _day. A day she felt as if she could do anything. Danny and Tucker soon caught up with Sam.

"Sam, that was amazing!" Danny said.

"Paulina's still back there. I think you might have broken her nose," said Tucker. Sam smirked to herself.

"Sam, you're always so different on Halloween," said Danny, looking at her, "How come?"

"Halloween is my favorite time of year," said Sam, "This is _my _holiday. I love it. It's like a second birthday."

"Hey, the haunted house! Let's go in!" said Tucker, pointing at an old abandoned house that was being used as a haunted house. It was rumored that the family of the famous pirate, Pirate Amity, who Amity Park was named after, once lived there. His house was set on fire by the nearby villagers. Everyone in the house died, but people swore that sometimes, when they passed it, they heard the voice of a little girl singing. Everytime the remains of the cabin were tried to be knocked down, something odd would happen. Like the machines would malfunction or sometimes the workers would start acting weird. Eventually, the house was rebuilt, without any disturbances, and used as a haunted house each year. All of the rooms of the house had been barred shut. So far, nothing odd has happened.

The three of them got on line for the haunted house. Earsplitting screams were heard every now and then. Sam was beginning to get a bit…

"Nervous?" Danny asked her.

"Kinda," said Sam as another scream was heard. Haunted Houses always gave her the creeps, no matter how much ghost hunting she did.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," he said.

"It's okay," said Sam. Suddenly, she felt Danny take her hand in his.

"So we don't get separated," he said to her. Sam nodded. They were next. Tucker had already gone ahead, leaving Danny and Sam behind. The two friends stepped into the haunted house. A creepy voice said _You will not make it out of here alive_, followed by maniacal laughter.

**That ends the first chapter. Hope you like it! Please Review!**

**A/N: Ill update my Inuyasha story _Remember_ soon**


	2. Closer Together

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song _Hoist the Colours _or the song _Yo Ho (A Pirates Life for Me)._**

Sam tightened her grip on Danny's hand. It wasn't so bad at first. Just flashing lights and skeletons. It's when a zombie started walking down the hall that Sam freaked out, clutching Danny close to her. The zombie disappeared, followed by an eerie howling. A werewolf cam out o f nearby wall, scaring the crap out of both Danny and Sam. Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great," Sam moaned.

"Wait, Sam, do you hear that?" Danny asked. Sam listened and heard something.

"You mean the voice of a little girl singing?" she asked. Danny nodded. They both heard it. The hauntingly soft voice of a little girl singing:

_Yo, ho, all together,_

_  
Hoist the colors high_

_  
Heave ho,_

_  
Thieves and beggars,_

Never shall we die\

_The king and his men_

_  
Stole the queen from her bed_

_  
And bound her in her bones_

_  
The seas be ours_

_  
And by the powers_

_  
Where we will we'll roam_

_Yo, ho, all together,_

_  
Hoist the colors high_

_  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_  
Never shall we die_

_Some men have died_

_  
And some are alive_

_  
And others sail on the sea_

_  
With the keys to the cage_

_  
And the Devil to pay_

_  
We lay to Fiddler's Green!_

_The bell has been raised_

_  
From it's watery grave_

_  
Do you hear its sepulchral tone?_

_  
We are a call to all,_

_  
Pay head the squall_

_  
And turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,_

_  
Hoist the colors high_

_  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,_

_  
Never shall we die_

"It's coming from this room," said Danny, walk toward a locked door. He fazed him and Sam through it. The room looked as if no one lived in it for years. No one _had _lived in it for years. The floor was so dusty it looked like earth. Cobwebs covered the corners. There was an old wooden bed and a dresser. But what caught Danny and Sam's eyes was a young girl curled up in a corner near and old boarded up window. She was about four-years-old, clutching something on the end of a silver chain. Her skin was a ghostly blue. She was wearing a pale green dress with matching shoes. She had long straight black waist long hair and bright blue eyes. She sung in her small creepy voice:

_Yo ho _

_Yo ho_

_A pirate's life for me_

"Excuse me," Sam said, letting go of Danny's hand and walking toward the young girl, who was obviously a ghost. The girl looked up, dropping the necklace in her hands. The pendent on the end was a white skull and crossbones.

"What do you want?" she asked in a fearful voice.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, kneeling in front of the little girl.

"I can't find my family," she said.

'What do you mean?" Danny asked, kneeling next to Sam.

"The villagers set our house on fire and kill everyone in my family" the girl explained, "My name is Liza. My dad is a pirate, like you two."

Sam and Danny looked at each other. They momentarily forgot they were wearing their costumes.

"We're not really pirates," said Sam, "These are costumes."

"Oh," said Liza.

"How did you get separated from your family?" Danny asked her.

"When the fire started, I hide in the closet," Liza explained, looking at the ground. "When I came out, everyone was dead. I was a ghost. I couldn't find anyone. So I stayed here. It was my only home. Everytime someone tried to tear down the house, I would overshadow them or do something to make them stop. When they finally rebuilt the house, I was so happy. I thought someone was going to live here. I thought I wouldn't be aone anymore. But no one came. All these skeletons and creepy things were put in a hallway. So I just stay in here, singing the song my dad would sing. This is his necklace," Liza showed them the necklace with the skull and crossbones on it, "It somehow survived the fire." Liza looked up at Danny and Sam.

"You guys look like my parents a little," she said. Danny and Sam looked at each other and blushed.

"Let's get you to the ghost zone," said Danny, "Maybe we can find you parents there." Danny stood up, transforming into Danny Phantom.

"Sam, can you hold Liza," he asked.

"Yeah," said Sam, picking up the young girl. Danny picked up Sam bridal style, holding both girls securely as he phased through the ceiling and flew away from the haunted house.

"What are your names?" Liza asked.

"I'm Danny," said Danny.

"And I'm Sam," said Sam. Liza looked at them curiously.

"My mommy's name is Samantha and my daddy's name is Daniel," she said. Danny and Sam looked at each other and blushed again. Danny had finally reached his house, phasing through the floors into the basement. He opened the portal to the ghost zone and flew inside.

"What do your parents look like?" Sam asked Liza. But there was no need for Liza to answer because a second later someone shouted "LIZA!"

Danny and Sam turned around in time to see two ghosts coming toward them. One was a man with messy shoulder length black hair and lavender eyes wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves, black pants and boots and a back pirate's hat. The other was a woman with straight shoulder length hair, some of it tied back with a green ribbon, with bright blue eyes wearing a sleeve purple gown. Liza flew out of Sam's arms and to the two ghosts.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled hugging the two of them.

"Liza, I'm so gad your alright" said the man.

"We've been looking for you for so long," said the women.

"Danny and Sam helped me," said Liza. The man and women smiled at Danny and Sam.

"Thank you for reuniting us with our Liza," said the women, hugging both of them.

"No problem," said Danny and Sam.

"We better get going," said Danny, "Bye Liza,"

"Good-bye Liza," aid Sam.

"Bye Danny! Bye Sam!" said Liza, waving at them as they flew away. It didn't take long for Danny and Sam to get back to Fenton works.

"It's great that Liza is with her mom and dad again," said Sam.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. They were both silent for a while until Sam noticed something.

"Danny, you can put me down now," she said, because Danny was still holding her bridal style. Danny was about to put her down until a thought struck him.

"Persuade me," he said in his best Jack Sparrow imitation. Sam smiled, knowing what he meant.

"If you don't let me go," she said, "You won't get another one of these." And with that, Sam tilted her head upwards to capture Danny's lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away just as Danny was about to come over his shock and kiss her back.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Was it a mistake?" Sam asked.

"No," said Danny quickly, "I liked it, but, why did you do it,"

"Because," Sam said, "Liza was saying how we look like her parent and our names and their's are the same. It got me thinking about what if we started a family

because…because…I-I love you Danny. I have for as long as I can remember." Sam looked away from Danny's eyes, afraid to see rejection in them. Danny cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so her lavender eyes were looking straight into his bright blue ones.

"I love you too Sam," he said before they both shared another kiss as Sam thought _I love Halloween_.

**Back at the Haunted House**

Tucker stood outside the haunted house, waiting for Danny and Sam to come out.

"Where are those two?" he said.

**Poor Tucker. Danny and Sam aren't in there anymore XD Anyway, hoped you liked this little Halloween story. Please Review!**


End file.
